paperpediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Don Rosa
Gioachino "Keno" Don Hugo Rosa, meglio noto come Don Rosa (Louisville, 29 giugno 1951), è un autore di fumetti statunitense. È un famoso autore e disegnatore disneyano di origini italiane, particolarmente specializzato nelle storie riguardanti Zio Paperone, Paperino e tutta la famiglia dei paperi. Il nome Keno, è stato ereditato dal nonno Gioachino Rosa, emigrato negli Stati Uniti da Maniago, una cittadina in provincia di Pordenone all'inizio del XX secolo: questi aveva accorciato il suo nome prima in Chino e poi in Keno per renderne più semplice la pronuncia in inglese. L'artista non ha mai nascosto il suo amore per l'Italia ed anzi è sempre andato orgoglioso delle sue radici, e conserva ancora numerosi cimeli del nonno italiano, tra i quali un baule, che è diventato quasi un marchio di fabbrica, inserito anche nelle sue storie (è il baule pieno di adesivi e ricordi di Zio Paperone). Prende infine il secondo nome dal padre, Hugo Rosa. Biografia Infanzia Don Rosa ha sempre amato disegnare: imparò a disegnare fumetti prima di imparare a scrivere. Considerava tuttavia i disegni semplici illustrazioni per poter raccontare una storia. I suoi fumetti preferiti durante la sua crescita furono ovviamente "Uncle Scrooge" della Western Publishing e "Superman" della DC Comics. Si iscrisse all'Università del Kentucky nel 1969 e si laureò nel 1973 con un "Bachelor of Arts" in ingegneria civile. Primi lavori Il suo primo vero lavoro fumettistico fu una striscia che vedeva protagonista il suo personaggio Lancelot Pertwillaby. Questa striscia fu creata nel 1971 per il Kentucky Kernel, il giornale dell'Università del Kentucky che voleva delle strisce fumettistiche di satira politica. L'Università gli permise più tardi di pubblicare avventure di Lancelot Pertwillaby e Don disegnò la storia "Persi nelle (altre parti delle) Ande". Dopo la laurea, Don iniziò a lavorare nell'azienda di famiglia Keno Rosa Tile Company (produttrice di ceramiche), ma continuò a disegnare fumetti come secondo lavoro. Il 6 ottobre 1979 la rivista Louisville Times cominciò a pubblicare la striscia di sua creazione "Captain Kentucky" (un super eroe alter ego di Lancelot Pertwillaby). Dopo circa 150 episodi, nel 1982 la striscia terminò e Don smise di disegnare fumetti per quattro anni. Le sue opere non disneyane sono state pubblicate nel 2001 per la casa editrice norvegese Gazette Bok e nel 2005, in Italia, la Andamar Press ha pubblicato il primo volume di Capitan Kentucky. La collaborazione con la Gladstone Nel 1985 Don Rosa trovò un fumetto Disney pubblicato dalla Gladstone (la prima casa editrice a pubblicare i fumetti Disney dopo gli anni settanta) nella vetrina di una piccola fumetteria e lui, che fin dall'infanzia era un appassionato di fumetti Disney e un grande fan del fumettista Carl Barks (1901-2000), immediatamente contattò l'editore, Byron Erickson, e gli disse che era l'unico Americano nato per scrivere e disegnare le storie di Zio Paperone. Byron chiese a Don Rosa di produrre e consegnargli una storia e questi iniziò a scrivere e disegnare la sua prima storia con i paperi: Zio Paperone e il figlio del sole. Don Rosa lavorò per la Gladstone fino al 1989. Si licenziò poi perché la Gladstone non gli voleva restituire le tavole originali delle sue storie. Questo era inaccettabile per Don Rosa perché le tavole gli servivano per venderle. Senza i proventi delle vendite delle tavole non riusciva ad arrivare a fine mese. Dopo aver realizzato alcune storie per la casa editrice olandese Oberon, venne assunto dagli editori di un giornale a fumetti americano di nome DuckTales (che pubblicava le storie dell'omonimo cartone animato). Don scrisse solo una storia per questa casa editrice (Back in Time for a Dime), poi interuppe la sua collaborazione con questa. La collaborazione con l'Egmont In seguito Don Rosa scoprì che la casa editrice danese Egmont (allora Gutenberghus) stava ristampando alcune sue storie e ne voleva di più. Don venne assunto alla Egmont nel 1990 insieme a Byron Erickson, il suo ex editore alla Gladstone. La Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni Nel 1991 l'Egmont gli commissionò la realizzazione della Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni (The Life and Times of $crooge McDuck), la sua opera più importante. Essa è un lungo progetto con il quale ha narrato, in dodici corposi capitoli, la vita e le opere del papero più ricco del mondo, basandosi su un lungo lavoro di ricerca e documentazione sulle opere di Carl Barks (il padre di buona parte della famiglia dei paperi e in particolare di Zio Paperone), e di altri importanti autori storici, creando una saga unica e curatissima nei minimi particolari. Per svolgere l'intero lavoro, commissionato dall'editrice danese Egmont, Rosa ha impiegato anni di studio e raccolta del materiale, per poi cimentarsi nella lunga saga di ben 212 tavole, che è costata altri due anni di lavoro per essere disegnata. Don Rosa è, infatti, considerato il più importante artista Disney dai tempi di Carl Barks, da lui venerato, e del quale è generalmente considerato in qualche modo l'erede, perlomeno dal punto di vista narrativo. Il ritiro Nel 2008 Don Rosa viene operato agli occhi. Il 2 giugno 2008, nel corso di un'intervista a Danish Komiks.dk fair, Don Rosa dichiara di volersi ritirare. D.U.C.K.: la dedica di Don Rosa a Carl Barks (EN) « I say (and I am not the first) Carl Barks is the greatest storyteller of the 20th century. And notice I did not include the word "arguably." If you disagree with that, you are simply wrong. He was born early in the first year of that century, and he died in his 100th year of life during the final year of that century. It was his. » « Per me Barks (e non sono certo il primo ad affermarlo) è il più grande narratore del XX secolo. E non ho detto la parola "probabilmente". Chi non è d'accordo, si sbaglia. È nato all'inizio del secolo ed è morto, nel suo centesimo anno di vita, durante l'anno finale di quel secolo. Che è stato il suo. » (Don Rosa, autore di fumetti Disney) In quasi tutte le sue storie si può trovare nella prima tavola (solitamente nella vignetta d'apertura) una dedica proprio al maestro Carl Barks che, a detta di Rosa stesso, gli ispira ogni singola tavola. La dedica consiste in una sigla, "D.U.C.K.", che non solo significa "papero" in inglese, ma è anche l'acronimo di Dedicated to Uncle Carl by Keno, ovvero "Dedicato allo zio Carl da Keno", dove Keno è il secondo nome di Rosa. La sigla è solitamente camuffata nel disegno (le vignette di Rosa sono dettagliatissime, cosicché trovare la sigla risulta estremamente difficile) per evitare di rompere l'armonia dell'illustrazione (e per scampare alle modifiche degli editor che curano le sue storie). I corti di Don Rosa I corti del cartoonist statunitense sono per la maggior parte scritti da lui stesso. Questi corti seguono un po' lo schema usato da Carl Barks in questo genere. I corti di quest'ultimo però sono di più anche perché esistono esempi anche non-disneyani. Perciò i corti di Don Rosa sono molto influenzati di caratteri unici che caratterizzavano Barks, il fatto di interpretare l'avarizia e la tirchieria di Paperone come essenza stessa dell'humor che caratterizzerà infine la tavola (o le tavole) autoconclusive. Storie Qui di seguito l'elenco delle storie del cartoonist statunitense non appartenenti alla saga, pubblicate in italiano su Zio Paperone (tra parentesi, il numero della rivista): *The Money Pit (inedita in Italia) * La prigioniera del fosso dell'agonia bianca (n°206) * I magnifici sette (meno quattro) Caballeros (n°191) * Zio Paperone – Il cavaliere nero colpisce ancora (n°186) * Una lettera da casa (n°181) * Paperino – Un tesoro tra i rifiuti (n°179) * Paperino e il genio del compleanno (n°177) * Paperino educatore modello (n°173) – scritta da Jan Kruse * Il sogno di una vita (n°172) * Paperino in Il piacere di dare (n°170) * Archimede Pitagorico – La prima invenzione di Archimede (n°160) * Zio Paperone – La corona dei re crociati (n°159) * Zio Paperone – Un problema di memoria (n°158) * Bassotti contro deposito (n°153) * Zio Paperone – Fuga dalla valle proibita (n°152) * Paperino in Tempo rubato (n°149) * L'astuto papero del varco di Culebra (n°148) * Zio Paperone all'attaaaaacco! (n°144) * Zio Paperone – La moneta (n°143) * Paperino in “I tre caballeros cavalcano ancora” (n°142) * Zio Paperone e il tesoro sotto vetro (n°141) * Zio Paperone due nipoti, nessun profitto (n°139) * Paperino – La ricerca di Kalevala (n°136) * Zio Paperone – L'ultimo signore dell'Eldorado (n°134) * Paperina in Una data da non dimenticare (n°133) – Testo di Ruud Straatman * Zio Paperone e la fortuna a portata di tasca (n°133) – Testo di Evert Geradts * Zio Paperone – L'attacco delle orribili creature spaziali (n°132) * Paperino e il pozzo di soldi (n°130) * Zio Paperone e il cavaliere nero (n°127) * Paperino – Il papero del passato e del futuro (n°125) * Zio Paperone – L'incredibile avaro miniaturizzato (n°124) * Zio Paperone e il segreto dell'Olandese (n°123) * Il capitano cow-boy del Cutty Sark (n°122) * Paperino e la punizione con stile (n°121) * Paperino e la fortuna sott'olio (n°119) * Cuori nello Yukon (n°118) * Zio Paperone “su un piatto d'argento” (n°117) * Zio Paperone e la maledizione di Nostrildamus (n°117) * Archimede Pitagorico in “Il Pifferaio magico di Paperopoli” (n°116) – coautore Carl Barks * Zio Paperone in “Fortuna sulle rocce” (n°114) * Paperino e le carte perdute di Colombo (n°113) * Paperino e il papero che cadde sulla terra (n°112) * Zio Paperone e il tesoro dei dieci Avatar (n°111) * Paperino cacciatore di coccodrilli (n°110) * Zio Paperone a caccia del giornale (n°110) * Zio Paperone e il solvente universale (n°109) * Paperone in forma per il fisco (n°109) * Paperino e lo scalogno fugo triplo (n°108) * Paperino in Occhio ai dettagli (n°107) * Paperino e il sogno spaziale (n°107) * Paperino e l'auto a pezzi (n°105) * Zio Paperone – Una questione di estrema gravità (n°104) * Il vigilante di Pizen Bluff (n°103) * Paperino in “Accadde al grattacielo De' Paperoni” (n°102) * Zio Paperone e il ritorno a Xanadu (n°101) * Zio Paperone in Qualcosa di veramente speciale (n°99) * Paperino e l'albero di Natale (n°99) * Le Giovani Marmotte – Q.U.E.S.T.I.O.N.E.D.I.G.E.R.G.O. (n°98) * Paperino maestro giardiniere (n°98) * Paperino e i pasticci... di zucca (n°97) * Paperino e il serraglio mitologico (n°96) * Sua Maestà De' Paperoni (n°95) * Zio Paperone e l'ultima slitta per Dawson (n°94) * Zio Paperone e l'isola alla fine del tempo (n°93) * Zio Paperone e il figlio del sole (n°92) * Zio Paperone e un fiume di soldi (n°89) * Paperino e il ritorno a Testaquadra (n°88) * Paperino… da Paperopoli a Lillehammer (n°87) * Zio Paperone e il tesoro di Creso (n°86) * Zio Paperone e la guerra dei Wendigo (n°84) * Zio Paperone e i guardiani della biblioteca perduta (n°83) * Decini e destini (n°82) Collegamenti esterni * Sito italiano dedicato a Don Rosa Riadattato da Wikipedia. Categoria:Autori Categoria:Disegnatori